falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Holly (Rising Dawn)
'''Holly', first introduced in Chapter 11, was an Earth Pony filly who lived during the Great War. Though long dead, her spirit persists as a blast shadow in Poneva's ruined inner city. She is a minor recurring character that appears in Fallout: Equestria - Rising Dawn. Personality Holly is a small, innocent, and emotionally fragile pony, and relies on her brother for support, both emotionally and physically. Her love for her brother persisted even after she died when she woke as a ghost and wandered the city in hopes of finding him, or her parents. When she boarded the sky tank that was evacuating everypony out of the city without him, she broke down immediately and became overcome with a mixture of sorrow and hysteria. History During the War Holly was born to an unknown mother and father, and is the youngest of their two children. She and her family lived in Poneva City's downtown area which is now known as the Inner City in the present day wasteland. Holly lived during the Great War, and was present during the sacking of and the evacuation of Poneva. During the final days of the war, her mother and father were killed, presumably by zebra soldiers, leaving her and her older brother, Snowy to fend for themselves. As the war came to a close, on the final day, the two were fleeing the zebra onslaught, and narrowly escaped the slaughter by arriving at an idling Equestrian sky-tank that was evacuating Ponevan survivors. The sky-tank, however, had reached full weight capacity and only she could board the ship, leaving her brother behind. Holly, aboard the sky-tank en route to the cloudcity of Stormpeak, witnessed the Crystal Empire become engulfed in spellfire in the distance as both the zebras and Equestrians ended the world in the balefire apocalypse. When a balefire ICBM struck Poneva city, Holly's sky-tank was knocked out of the sky by its cloud-bursting shockwave and crashed in present-day Poneva's Inner City, where she was then subsequently incinerated by the oncoming balefire as it swelled across the earth. After the War However, though her body was incinerated, her spirit remained, perhaps driven by the thought of seeing her brother again. For centuries, she wandered the Inner City, invisible to most ponies - the only trace of her existence a mere blast shadow painted against the rubble. But she and the many restless spirits of Inner City were awakened by an emerging, sinister presence that is slowly consuming the spirits it comes across in darkness. When Red Dawn and Candy Cane entered the Inner City in search of the Orphanage, they were attacked by the enraged blast shadows that had been awakened by the darkness. Holly, one of them, stopped her brother's blast shadow from possessing Red Dawn, and subsequently brushed against his soul with hers, inducing a vision that made Red relive her last day on the earth. Interests Holly's favorite book was Daring Do And the Quest for the Sapphire Stone, and her mother read to her books of the series every night before bed. Skills Holly, now a blast shadow, is capable of inducing visions in living beings she comes across. While fully capable of the more sinister abilities spirits have, she is strangely benign in nature, unlike many other blast shadows. Category:Rising Dawn